Dear Mr Jesus
by Istalksiriusonweekends
Summary: Rated for Child Abuse "Dear Mr. Jesus please tell me what to do and please don't tell my daddy, but my uncle hits me too" My song-fic insight into Harry's childhood. R/R Please!!!!


I found this song online…It is sooo sad! If you want to hear the song e-mail me and I will give you the website if it doesn't show up below!

Siriuslover@quidditch.zzn.com

~@~

5-year-old Harry Potter lay on his stomach watching the news. It was an unusually quiet night in the Dursley household. Dudley was sitting on the couch between his mother and father, leaving harry on the floor. He had climbed up there after the story that had jus been on TV, leaving little Harry in shock and a bit frightened. It was a story about a little girl who was found in her home by neighbors beaten almost to death. They figured that it was Child abuse. That parents were not home at the time but they were waiting at the house for them to return. They watched the news for several more minutes before Uncle Vernon announced bed. Harry got up while Dudley complained. Uncle Vernon complied and allowed Dudley to stay up later, while muttering about how Dudley was going to be a great businessman. When Harry asked it he too may stay up a little later, he received a backhand across the face and a shove into his cupboard. 

Long after everyone else had gone to bed, Harry stayed up and pondered the story on the news. He decided that this was way out of his hands and decided to take it to the top. So, he turned on the light and found a scrap piece of paper and a stub of a pencil and began writing his letter.

~~~ @ ~~~

Dear Mr. Jesus, I just had to write to you  
Something really scared me, when I saw it on the news

A story 'bout a little girl beaten black and blue  
Jesus, thought I'd take this right to you  
~~~ @ ~~~

He paused at this point in the letter. The news people said that if the parents were convicted (whatever that meant) that they would be taken away and the little girl would go to a foster family. He didn't understand why the girl parents would be taken away. Children needed parents! They probably didn't mean to hit her. They probably didn't know how big their hands were or how strong they were. They didn't know how much their hands hurt. This was beyond his mind to comprehend. He decided to ask Jesus what it meant.

~~~ @ ~~~  
Dear Mr. Jesus, I don't understand  
Why they took her mom and dad away  
I know that they don't mean to hit with wild and angry hands  
Tell them just how big they are I pray

Please don't let them hurt your children  
We need love and shelter from the storm  
Please don't let them hurt your children  
Won't you keep us safe and warm  
~~~ @ ~~~

Harry yawned. That was enough for that night. He decided to finish the letter the next day.

Harry climbed into the cupboard, cradling his left arm. I was bent at a funny angle. He decided to go straight to bed but instead of his head feeling to soft pillow (okay, I wasn't really soft) it hit something else. He sat up and looked down to see his letter sitting there innocently. He found his pencil and began writing (Lucky he was right handed). That night on the news they had mentioned the girl again. They said that the girl might die. He wanted to ask Jesus to spare her. He knew that she might not make it and even if Jesus didn't save her maybe he could make sure that she would go and live with Jesus. 

~~~ @ ~~~

Dear Mr. Jesus, they say that she may die  
Oh I hope the doctors stop the pain  
I know that you could save her and take her up to the sky  
So she would never have to hurt again  
  
Please don't let them hurt your children  
We need love and shelter from the storm  
Please don't let them hurt your children  
Won't you keep us safe and warm

~~~ @ ~~~

The next night as Harry was routinely thrown into the cupboard his thoughts turned to his parents, as they often did. He wondered what they would say if they could see him. He wanted to go to them…to get away. He decided that he didn't know what to anymore and decided to tell Jesus his deepest secret. The one that no one knew. He just didn't want his Dad to find out. He began writing again.

~~~ @ ~~~  
Dear Mr. Jesus, please tell me what to do  
And please don't tell my daddy   
But my Uncle hits me, too.  
~~~ @ ~~~

There, he had written it. He looked over his shoulder, as if Uncle Vernon may have somehow squeezed into the cupboard and had seen him write his secret that would surely kill him if he found out. He sighed in relief and signed the letter and tucked it under his pillow, he would mail it the next day.

~~~ @ ~~~  
Please don't let them hurt your children

We need love and shelter from the storm  
Please don't let them hurt your children  
Won't you keep us safe and warm

~@~

Well? That was just my insight into Harry's childhood


End file.
